kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cappy
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy, Boss |point value = 200 |caption = Kirby: Canvas Curse artwork }} Cappys are enemies in the ''Kirby'' series. They are bouncing mushroom-like foes that grant no Copy Abilities. If Kirby uses his inhale on them, the mushroom cap is inhaled, revealing Cappy's true form. Kirby can then spit the mushroom cap back at Cappy, KO'ing him. If Kirby has a Copy Ability, he can just attack him with that defeating him in one hit. In the anime, these were commonly used as extras and featured a town full of them. In the Kirby series ''Kirby's Dream Land Cappys are found in the game's first level Green Greens where they mostly just hop around minding their own business. They are usually seen wearing mushroom caps. When they are wearing hats, Kirby must use his inhale to remove them. This will then reveal the Cappy's true face and they can then be taken out with the inhaled cap. Another method for defeating them is to just spit a puff of air at them while they still have their caps. Some of the Cappys are stationary and just wiggle in place. These ones are inhaled along with their cap if Kirby tries to eat them. Sometimes Cappys appear without their mushroom caps. These ones are even weaker than a Waddle Dee but make up for it by appearing in groups of two. In Extra Mode, Cappy is replaced by Blopper. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Cappys act like they do in Kirby's Dream Land. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, they use their updated design from'' Kirby Super Star. Cappys never appear without their caps in these games. Kirby's Pinball Land Three Cappys are located on the top stage of Whispy Woods Land. Kirby has to hit each one twice—once to knock off his cap and again to defeat him. If a Cappy loses his cap, he will wait several seconds before he gets another one. When all three Cappys have been destroyed, the item behind Sir Slippy will change to a black Warp Star, which will take Kirby to the boss if he hits it. If he waits too long, however, the Warp Star will disappear and Kirby will have to beat the Cappys again. Hitting a Cappy (with his cap on) earns the player 600 points, while hitting one without his cap yields 1200 points. Kirby's Block Ball A small Cappy appears at the last room of the first stage in this game. After the player hits him four times, the player will move on to the room with the Cappy boss. This boss stays in the middle of the screen, occasionally hopping to the left or right side to hit a side paddle (which will shrink it). Once Kirby has done four damage him, his cap will explode and four small Cappys will surround him. They will slowly move about the screen, rotating and revolving around the boss. Two hits will dispatch a small Cappy, and six hits will dispatch the boss. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Cappys have similar behavior to that in Kirby's Dream Land. However, they have a new technique as well: They will throw their hats off in an attempt to hit Kirby when he is in midair. In Revenge of the King, there is an altered version of Cappy called Poison Mash that is stronger and slightly faster than regular Cappys. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Cappys appear without their caps. Coming in contact with one will not hurt Kirby, but he will bounce off it (this also is the case for Broom Hatter). In Stage 1 of Level 6, Cappys hide inside Jump Holes; after a few seconds, the enemy will pop up, launching Kirby in whatever direction the hole's arrow was facing. Kirby Air Ride Occasionally, they are seen hopping around in the middle of the track. If Kirby inhales them, their cap will be sucked off. They will freak out and run away. Cappys are common in the Sky Sands level of Air Ride mode. Numerous Cappys also appear in the Kirby Melee stadium, notably in Kirby Melee 2 where a plethora of them gather at the top of the level. Kirby: Canvas Curse Cappys make an appearance in this game as enemies. Tapping one with the stylus will cause it to lose its cap. Kirby Mass Attack Cappys make a small appearance in the sub-games Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Cappys appear mostly in Cookie Country, the first level.They act exactly as they do in Kirby Super Star. If Kirby swallowsa Cappy's mushroom cap, the Cappy will stop jumping around. He will feel his face in surprise and then slump his shoulders in sadness from losing his cap. This makes him even easier to defeat or evade, as he stops jumping around. Some Cappies, however, will continue to bounce around. Cappy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in Magolor Race 3. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Cappy looks and acts exactly as it does in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In the Anime Cappys play a major role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as citizens of Cappy Town. In the anime, they are ironically capless and are allies to Kirby. They reluctantly live under the rule of King Dedede. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse X is set to appear in this game. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] A Cappy trophy exists in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Related Quotes Trivia *Without his cap, Cappy strongly resembles the modern interpretation of a Haniwa Doll or a Gyroid from the ''Animal Crossing games, in both appearance and motion. *Cappy, along with Blipper, is one of the only common recurring enemies to not appear in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, not counting bosses. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby destroys a Cappy's mushroom cap, the Cappy will put his hands on his face and act dejected. This may indicate that Cappys treasure their caps greatly. *Cappy's face resembles that of Shy Guy from Super Mario Bros. *Cappys could possibly be based on the Amanita muscaria ''mushroom. Artwork Image:Cappy1.gif|Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Cappy2DL3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cappy1DL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kar cappy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery KDL Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Shotzo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 3.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_1-4.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' kbb_1-5.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR Cappy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' NID Cappy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Images-10.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSU Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Brawlball Whispy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE Cappy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Cappy_Scream.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:CappyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) Image:Cappy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Cappy Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe